Storm Hawks the end
by excellentesty
Summary: the fourth of the Angelic Chronicles- not as grim as it sounds- no wait, maybe not... there is another one to go after this...


The Dark Ace awoke sharply from the pool of darkness he had encountered, just after Master Cyclonis hit him, in what he thought was a dream

**The End**

The Dark ace tumbled around on his bed in his sleep, unable to get his dreams settled on something pleasant. He was dreaming of his sister, and what was happening on Atmos.

Angel was being forced to the floor, she was a prisoner. She had a ripped cloak on, and her Archangel symbol was gone. Her outfit was ripped, and she had no weapons. He, Dark Ace stood at her side, not looking at her. She was in tears

"Please help me, I'm your sister!" she begged at him. Master Cyclonis laughed, and shot her with a crystal. Angel fell out the window, to the wastelands.

Just as Angel faded into the fog, Dark Ace woke up. He sat up in bed, holding his head in his hands. He reached over to his side and picked up a torch, and made his way downstairs to the kitchen- he needed a drink.

Once he'd got to the kitchen, he sat down to get a drink. The light switched on. It took the Dark Ace a moment to adjust his eyes. He looked at the door. It was Ravess.

"Doesn't anybody sleep in here?" she said

"Apparently not" said Dark Ace. She walked over to him, and took a seat at the table

"This is the third time in a row" she said, looking at him with those yellow eyes. "What the heck is going on?" she questioned him

"Nothing, nothing" said Dark Ace, looking away from those eyes, of which he was sure, could read his thoughts

Ravess looked at the clock, which read 3am

"You better get back to bed, you've got a big journey in the morning"

"Oh, right" he looked worse at the thought. Ravess might have been an uptight woman, but she was sympathetic in some cases. She took his hand and led him up to bed, where he sat down on his, but didn't move. Ravess folded her arms. Dark Ace laid down, she came over, and tucked him in.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Well, let's face it, Snipe sleeps easy, as long as he has Binky, and the rest don't even ask me to help them with sleeping problems"

"Your point being…?"

"That I'm very good at looking after people. Don't tell me you'd rather Snipe put you to bed?"

Dark Ace looked petrified at the thought.

"Right, now stop complaining, and relax" she said, stroking his hair, and singing him a lullaby. Dark Ace could swear he heard a violin playing softly, but he was already falling asleep. Ravess stood up.

"Night, sweety" she paused "no, wait, that's a man, not a baby!"

She stopped outside the door, as her henchman stopped playing his violin

"What would I do without you?" she smiled, before going to bed herself.

In the morning, when Dark Ace came down for breakfast, it was to be greeted with Ravess sorting out breakfast. Snipe was busy eating his. He tried to sneak out unnoticed by Ravess, but she spotted him

"Nice try" she said, dragging him over to the table, and giving him breakfast. Snipe looked up suspiciously, and wondered if his dear sister was flirting with him. When Dark Ace had eaten everything, he tried to get out the door inconspicuously, but Ravess still made him take his lunch.

The Dark Ace looked at his task. He had to find his sister, and kill her. But he knew what the dream meant. He could not kill her. She had to live for some reason. So he turned back. As he had predicted, Master Cyclonis was furious, so she hit him with her staff. Dark Ace was unconscious before he hit the floor

The Storm Hawks were in Cyclonia, looking for the Guardian Angels. They received a notice saying that they needed help. Finn took to the North, Piper the South, Junko looked around in the West, Aerrow and Radarr looked around in the East and Stork and the Condor were around the middle.

Finn walked around quietly, crossbow at the ready. An arrow came out of nowhere, and caught his attention; he shot in the direction of the arrows. A figure jumped down, shooting at him. He jumped behind a rock, and sneaked up behind the person. He pushed the figure over, as they turned around, he realised who she was.

Fern took deep breaths "Don't shoot Finn"

Finn was shocked "What the heck were you doing? I thought you were a cyclonian!!" He helped her up. "That witch Cyclonis tricked us!! She came to us disguised, and before we knew it, we were bait for you and Angel!!"

Finn hugged her. Dove came out of nowhere, and tripped Fern up

"You idiot!! She's a cyclonian!!" she said to Finn

"What?! No she isn't!!"

"She is!! Feel for an arrow a minute" Finn put his hand into his quiver. Nothing was there, and it had been full a minute ago. He looked at Fern

"I'm not a cyclonian, Finn. Do I honestly look like one?!" protested Fern, with tears in those pretty blue eyes

Dove went up to her "You don't at the second, but…" she grabbed a crystal from around Fern's neck, and the cyclonian symbol appeared "…you do now" said Dove, satisfied.

Finn called for backup from Stork, but the Condor was having problems of its own. Stork looked at Sunni's face in the window, and Dreamy's. The two pulled faces of menace. Stork blasted the two, just as Finn's voice came through

"Help!! The message was a hoax!! The Guardian Angels are now Cyclonian Talons!!" Stork shot off, but Dreamy had found her way on to the Condor, and was now trying to get him to fall down, by use of illusion. Stork was ready for her. He ignored everything she threw at him, overloading her powers quicker than a fully grown siron. She collapsed, and he threw her out the window. Despite her sudden change of heart, Stork still attached her to a parachute, and let her go. She landed safely on a rock.

Stork picked up Finn and Dove on their vehicles, who were closest. He then proceeded to get the rest of the team out of there, warning them by message first.

Piper ran into Pixie, who blasted her with her crystal staff. Piper hit her with the wrong end of her's, knocking Pixie out, who collapsed on the floor. Piper pinched the crystal, hanging around her neck. It would come in use later. She got back on her heliscooter, and sped off, towards Stork, who was hanging lazily above.

Junko didn't really want to fight Jay, but as she threw him, he didn't have much of a choice, but to kick her sharply. She came back, but he was ready for her, with a quick move, he grabbed her wrists, and swung her round. He let go, and she screamed as she was flung into the distance. Junko went back on his skimmer, and went back to the Condor. This left Aerrow down with Radarr, and Amber and Izzie would possibly be hot on their tail by now, and furious that their team- mates had been defeated easily. All Piper knew was that Amber was clever, and a good fighter, and that Izzie was unspeakably brilliant at sky- fu, combat, and of course, she would have planned counter attacks as the mission specialist. Aerrow didn't realise, or see, that the two were sneaking up on him until Radarr screeched in his ear. Aerrow flew up at a right angle, did a loop, and came behind them. But backup came behind him, but on his side. Starling hit the trigger on her vehicle, and hit the two traitors, who fell to the floor. Right on cue, Stork turned up, and put the two on board.

"Wait!! Go over that way a little bit, I saw something that would interest you!" said Starling, pointing North West. Stork did as he was told

"And…stop, right here"

Dove, Piper, Starling and Lynn (who had decided to join them, along with Gareth) flew with Starling to a spot enclosed by very tall mountains of rock. Starling showed them her finding. The Dark Ace was lying on the floor, with no weapons, badly bruised and with his shirt off. There were more cuts and bruises on his torso. Piper went to him, and checked for breathing. Nothing. Something came off in her hand from his head. Blood. She checked his pulse. Very faint, but he was alive. She made the others help her take him back to the Condor. Once there, she took him directly to medical care, and tried to revive him, by use of crystals- she had seen Angel do the same tricks with some. Finally, Dark Ace's breathing came back, and his heart came back to a normal rate, after around an hour. She sighed with relief. Starling came in, along with Dove, who was tying bandages around her wrists. Piper smiled weakly. Starling held out some ointment, and some bandages, Piper took them. Aerrow came in, holding some clothes. Starling got hold of them.

"Where'd you get these?" she asked

"Er, they're mine" he said, going off and leaving the girls to it.

Piper was looking fairly drowsy. Dove put a hand on her shoulder

"You've had a hard day, Piper; you've been running around all over the place. It's time for you to sleep"

Piper looked up "No, I can't do that, he's got to be bandaged up and…" Junko came in, who had been waiting outside. Starling nodded, and Junko picked Piper up, who was shocked at her sudden disposal of this.

"Put me down!!" she ordered. Junko did no such thing. Instead, he went to her room, and put her on her bed. She fell asleep instantly.

Dove, Lynn and Starling stayed in the medical room, dealing with Dark Ace. The trio bandaged up most of his body, as nearly all of it was covered in blood and bruises. The three then decided to keep an eye on him, and watch him through the night, so one watched while two slept, and then change over after a few hours.

Meanwhile, back in Cyclonia, the betraying team stood before Master Cyclonis. No one had their knees shaking. Amber was clearly in a foul mood

"Look, we tried, alright? Can't you be a little more sympathetic?" she growled

Fern looked at her leader "If that Dove girl hadn't come along, Finn would be gone" she looked away slightly

Master Cyclonis looked at them, disgusted with her findings "I am disappointed in you, Amber, I thought you would be better at doing my bidding than the last person"

"Then what did your last slave die of then? Apparently, highly stupid tasks like this. You can't expect us to do this. Now they know" said Sunni

Amber looked thoughtful "I don't even know how you got us to do this anyway" she took off the cyclonian suit, and threw it one the floor, She was wearing the old outfit underneath "I quit!!" she said viciously, walking out. She turned to her team "are you with her, or with me?"

The team looked at each other, and took off their suits. The Guardian Angels were back. All of them walked out of the room free, but came out of the building in chains

"Sorry" said Amber to her team, who were facing a lifelong sentence each. All of them had one thing on their minds- hope and a second chance

Angel approached a pool, on the opposite side of which was a statue of a beautiful woman, holding a powerful crystal. Angel, said clearly

"I have come for help, it is happening"

The statue opened its mouth, and said "then you know what you must do, Angel, wait for the sight of hope, and a miraculous wish from everybody"

Angel closed her eyes, and a tear escaped from under her long lashes "But, I don't know how, most of Atmos' best teams have been taken down, I can't get hold of Amber, or anyone and Cyclonia is ruling all"

The statue looked at her with sympathy. "You need to be patient, and wait for a sign this crystal will give. When the star is at its brightest, many will wish for a miracle, as the star is said to answer their prayers"

Angel understood. "I will stop this war" she said

On the outskirts of another terra, the Dark Ace awoke sharply from the pool of darkness he had encountered, just after Master Cyclonis hit him, in what he thought was a dream. He stared around him. This place wasn't Cyclonia. Instead, he was sitting upright in a bed that was rather familiar to him.

"No…this can't be…" he muttered softly. A door opened to his right, and Piper came in. On catching sight that he was awake, she stopped in her tracks, looking at him rather cautiously

"So, you're awake?" she said, by way of greeting. The Dark Ace looked at her, and then held his head

"What happened?" he asked

"We have absolutely no idea. We just…found you, lying in the woods. No weapons, nothing"

"Then why bring me back?"

Piper thought for a minute before answering slowly "we just thought we were being friendly, by giving you another chance"

"Thanks" said Dark Ace

Piper thought for a minute before asking a question

"Why did they kick you out anyway? What happened?"

The Dark Ace sighed "I didn't want to kill my sister"

Piper stared at him, trying to fight down a laugh

A voice from the door made Piper and the Dark Ace jump around

"So, what's going on?" Dove was standing at the door. The Dark Ace was shocked. Dove, the girl he had attempted to kidnap, was standing, and had helped rescue him. This had to be a dream; she wouldn't be so friendly after their last encounter. He stared blankly at her. She didn't look as strange as last time, the cauldron that was once protecting her had disappeared, and she was wearing a deep blue outfit, like Piper's, only it had been cut halfway up her thighs, and now her legs were revealed.

"Er, you look good in that, shows off your figure, but I hope you're ok with it" said Piper. Dark Ace nodded enthusiastically, Dove put her hand on her hips

"I like this suit, but I like my old outfit better, but, without the cauldron, that thing was heavy." She looked at Piper and giggled "If my grandpapa saw me looking like this, he'd scream!"

"Well, go scare him then. We hardly care about anything except the welfare of Atmos." Replied Piper

"Wait; hold on…what do you mean by that?" said the Dark Ace, looking anxious "Why am I here anyway? You can't have bought me here for nothing!"

Dove and Piper looked at each other. They had been expecting this since they, Starling and Lynn had rescued him.

"Well, you'll find out sooner or later. See you later" said Dove, turning her back on him, and walking out with Piper.

The Dark Ace was mystified. He had just been rescued by his enemies, and they needed him. This was confusing, and a new experience for him. What was he doing on board the Condor, and above all, what was their problem, and how could he be involved?

The Dark Ace arrived in the meeting room the second he'd dressed into something… a little more appropriate. His cyclonian suit, once giving him character, and inducing fear into opponents, had been lost, and ripped up. He had managed to find an old suit in the cupboard in the medical room, bearing the Storm Hawks symbol, he hesitated before wearing it. Wearing this suit would mean he was no longer a Cyclonian Talon leader, but a Storm Hawk again, but out of this and Aerrow's pyjamas, he'd take the suit.

The other's looked at him in surprise. There was clearly more people than he'd seen than last time. Including the 6 he knew about, there were also Dove, Gareth, Starling, and Lynn. Not much if you think about it, but after most of the other teams had been taken down, and the Guardian Angels had betrayed Atmos, but turned again on Cyclonis, they were going to need all the help they could get. The Dark Ace stood near the table near Piper, trying to look at the map she was deciphering

"Can I help you?" she said turning to him

Dark Ace blushed slightly "where are we going? What's the mission?"

"Well, we got these invitations to a party, and er, I found some material" said a voice behind them. Aerrow was standing behind them, holding a small stack of paper. Junko was carrying material, and some crystals, designed to stitch material up- one of Piper's inventions.

"That's the mission" said Piper, grinning. Dark Ace looked mortified. Starling picked up a sheet of very dark blue material from the top of the pile, and the crystal. Piper then walked over to Finn, and started walking around him with a tape measure, and a notepad, taking measurements

"OK, what are you doing Piper?" said a mystified Finn, as Piper wrote down his head circumference

"You'll see when I'm finished" said Piper, now measuring Radarr, and then Stork, who jumped as she wrapped the tape measure around his neck

The rest of the girls were now measuring the other boys, which was very confusing to all the boys, as Piper had not told them the plan, only the girls had been told. Once all the boys had been measured, the girls started measuring each other. Once all of the measuring was finished, the girls took the material off Junko, and walked off to Piper's room, leaving the boys in a daze. Dark Ace was the first to break the silence that followed

"Is she normally like that?"

Aerrow answered him "no, she normally tells us the plan once she's made it. She's never been like this"

The next day, when the girls came in, they were carrying the material, as if it was delicate.

"Ok, what's the plan Piper?" questioned Aerrow

Piper smiled slightly, and gave Aerrow a suit made out of dark green material, plus shirt and bow tie. The boys moved in to take a look. Apparently, the girls had been busy making suits

"What's with the suits, and er, are those dresses?!" said Stork. Starling answered

"The cyclonians are having a masked ball, the invites were sent through the post. Personally, I think that we should go, just to see what they are up to. They won't recognise us…hopefully."

**"And when is this ball?" asked the Dark Ace, looking at his own dark red suit in likening.**

**"Tonight" said Lynn. The boys jumped around.**

**"But, how will we get there, how long will it take, and where about on cyclonian territory is it? In case you forgot, Cyclonia has quite a lot of land now!" said Stork, his eye twitching at the final sentence.**

**"Its right in the middle of Cyclonia, where Cyclonis' palace is, hopefully, we can disguise the Condor using a cloaking crystal." said Piper.**

**"Best start getting ready then." Said Aerrow, going to his quarters. The rest disappeared to get dressed.**

**When all of the boys returned some time later, they all had something to say about the suits, from "that goes with your eyes" to "dude that looks good on you". They waited for some time for the girls to come out, and when they finally did, they were amazed.**

**All of them looked…stunning, and slightly older. Their hair was done up in styles that complimented their face shapes, their faces were slightly made up, and the dresses showed off their slim figures. Even Stork looked different at the sight of them, as the paranoid look disappeared.**

**Dove went over to Finn with a comb, and started to sort his hair out; all of the girls had to do something to make the boys look smarter. By the time they were finished, all of them looked elegant, disguised in masks, and the masked ball was only round the corner.**

**Once they arrived, all of them took a deep breath, and walked through the doors. Never had they seen Snipe in a suit, clearly Ravess had had something to do with his appearance, as he looked fairly grumpy. Aerrow tried to stifle a laugh, but the Dark Ace elbowed him slightly**

**"Don't, you'll give us away…" he muttered in his ear**

**"The person who sent us the invitations must be here somewhere…" said Piper**

**"Could be Angel… that looked a lot like her writing. Apparently, her writing hasn't changed in ages" whispered Dark Ace**

**"So, what does she look like?" said Starling**

**"Like me" said Dark Ace**

**"How do we find her?" asked Starling**

**"We dance, care for one?!" said Aerrow, thinking wildly, offering his hand to her. She took it, and he led her to the dance floor. Dove and Finn, Lynn and Gareth followed.**

**Piper dragged Stork on the dance floor. The Dark Ace stood by the window, searching for his sister. It took ages to find her, but eventually, he did. Angel was being led on the floor by a cyclonian; he had to blink twice to acknowledge what she was wearing. The slim figure had found a pure white dress, with clear shoes and white gloves to match, a veil was covering her hair, complete with a glittering headband, and a sparkling mask. The dress had been split at the skirt, so the back part was a kind of continuation of her dress, the front part hung loosely, so midway up her thigh to her shoes was revealed. The cyclonian looked happy with his findings at the ball, and the spotlight was upon them. The Dark Ace was amazed at how good his sister was at dancing. When they had finished the dance, Dark Ace was one of those that clapped the loudest. His eyes found Master Cyclonis in her usual black. She was coming towards him**

**"Care for a dance" she said**

**"Sure, beautiful" he emphasised the last word.**

**She led him on the dance floor, and the spotlight was upon them. The Dark Ace gulped, and then started to dance, He hoped that the look in her eye meant that she was happy she was dancing with someone, not that she was happy at having found an alleged "traitor" still alive.**

**He was wrong in hoping that she was happy with a dance partner. She knew, but he tried his best to lead her falsely.**

**"Are you here with friends?" she whispered in his ear**

**"No" he said through gritted teeth**

**"Then why are you here?"**

**"To see you, of course"**

**She frowned slightly, before feeling around his trim waist and lower back for a weapon of some sort.**

**"Satisfied?!" he muttered**

**"Not for ages" she said out of the corner of her mouth. Her hand was still a little lower than the waist on his back. The Dark Ace picked her hand off and put it on his shoulder as someone wolf- whistled**

**"That goes there…!" he said in her ear. She smirked slightly**

**"You are here with friends, aren't you?" she said, as the music stopped gradually, she stopped dancing, and so did he. Dark Ace pulled a rose out of his button hole, and gave it to her**

**"That's for you" he said, before kissing her on the cheek, and added "that's mine…" as he walked off with a grin on his face. The smile faded as she clicked her fingers, and said loudly to her friends**

**"Get him and the Storm Hawks, I know they're here, if possible, find his sister as well, I know about her presence in this hall!"**

**"Run!!" hissed Aerrow to his friends, and all of them scampered out the hall**

**Dark Ace looked back at his sister. Her outfit was morphing back into a black cloak, white sky knight suit, fingerless gloves, and white boots, just as she jumped safely out the balcony window.**

**A net came out of no where, and captured Dark Ace, Aerrow, Piper, Lynn, Starling and Finn. The others stopped**

**"No, don't worry about us, run!!" bellowed Aerrow. They did as they were told.**

**The Condor was still parked outside. Thankfully, Stork was able to get them out of sight. He caught sight of a dark figure on top of a mountain, cloak blowing in the wind, and turned away. The remainder of the team landed, hidden on terra Atmosia, there, they waited, as they knew the star would be at its brightest, and this would be over. Only Stork didn't seem so hopeful**

**"I've said this before and I'll say it again. We're doomed, especially if this doesn't happen. It's the end as we know it."**

**Dove lost hope slightly**

**"What's going to happen to the others?" she asked. A noise outside answered that question, and they ran outside. Six identical pentagonal objects were being placed in the ground, and caught in the ropes on each, unable to move, as their limbs were tied, were the others, each with a deathly crystal around their necks, still in their smart clothes, but without the masks, so now everybody could see their faces**

**A kid in the crowd looked horrified, his father had his hand on his shoulder, and they stared up at the people that were slowly losing their lives.**

**Stork and the others couldn't get through to save them, due to a force field preventing their entry. The only person powerful enough to get through the barrier was Angel, but this was a trap for her, as they knew. If Angel was to come for them, she would be trapped, and Cyclonis would've won, however, if lives were on the line, and she didn't come, the six would die.**

**One by one, the six dropped down dead. First Piper, then Lynn, Starling, Finn, Aerrow, and finally, as Aerrow died, Dark Ace looked up at the crowd, near his own fate, sure enough, and he said, with his final breath**

**"I'm sorry, for what I have done, please forgive me, have faith, for when you ask for a miracle, an angel will answer your prayers" before dropping down, dead.**

**The second he died, the field lifted, and Cyclonis' attempt at bait wasn't taken, her plan to kill Angel had failed. The remaining team ran forward. Dove ran to Finn, as did Junko. He had lost his best friend, and she had lost him. Gareth ran to Lynn, Stork to Piper, and they all put the bodies together and cried for ages, the people demanded a miracle, having listened to the Dark Ace's final words, as a star shined brighter.**

**Angel closed her eyes tightly, and then looked at the sky. The star was at its brightest, and people wanted a miracle, but they weren't enough. She needed one last person to want the same miracle. She raised her hand towards Cyclonis' palace.**

**At the palace, Ravess Snipe, and Cyclonis were talking about the deaths, but they needn't have been so happy. Cyclonis looked up and gave a shriek. She looked as if she had seen a ghost, (although it was more of an illusion…), and a whisper sounded around the room. Cyclonis closed her eyes, and tears leaked out. What ever the whisper said, Snipe and Ravess didn't hear it, only Cyclonis, as she gasped**

**"What have I done" before running out, to Atmosia.**

**A mile away, Amber said "Nice one Dreamy" before turning to the team "Let's go!!"**

**The Guardian Angels arrived at the scene, running, but slowed down fast when they saw their friends.**

**"We need a miracle" wept the team**

**When Cyclonis arrived, the people were adding the final touches, and a Storm Hawks shield lay across Dark Ace's chest. She was in despair, and held the Dark Ace's head, thinking of one thing "I need a miracle to undo this"**

**Angel smiled. This is what she'd hoped for. She rose up in the air. Amber looked up from her prison, saw her, and jumped up from her seat. The others followed. Angel noticed them, and broke the barred window. The Guardian Angels made their escape, covered in mud, bruises, blood, and with no weapons.**

**"Dreamy, do you know where the Maelstrom is?" Amber asked Dreamy.**

**"No idea" said Dreamy. Sunni held her head in her hands**

**A voice yelled from above**

**"Right here!!" Angel was using a floater crystal to levitate the Maelstrom. Amber laughed with joy, falling on the floor with laughter. The others looked at her, and then at Sunni, for some explanation**

**"She's just happy, nothing serious" said Sunni, without looking up.**

**Amber stopped laughing with difficulty "Right, where are those crystals we gave the Storm Hawks last time?" she asked Pixie**

**"In cyclonian territory" she said, Amber closed her eyes "but, I can develop more of them. I just need a resurrection crystal, and they are a nightmare to find. You know that" added Pixie**

**"Where can you find resurrection crystals?" Amber asked. Sunni stood up. She might not have been an expert on crystals and their whereabouts, but she was excellent on medicines.**

**"Got one in my room" she said, smiling**

**The team was amazed**

**"Where'd you find one, when they haven't been seen for over 200 years?" demanded Pixie**

**"With extreme difficulty" she answered "been saving it for the right moment, found it in a box, in an archaeological dig in celestial, you know, when that very old building was being knocked down. It was in a basement, which had been filled with mud."**

**Pixie closed her mouth, which had been hanging open during Sunni's speech.**

**The Maelstrom landed next to them, with Angel standing next to it**

**"Those crystals are only good for one person, we need to make its power go for more people" said Angel**

**"And how are we going to do that?" asked Pixie "especially when none of us have an Aurora Stone, and the last one was destroyed"**

**Amber was sitting down. They all knew when she was thinking because her eyes were closed. Suddenly, she opened them, looking at the crystals in Angel's sai. Angel looked at them**

**"They're powered by small, white helix crystals, and they last forever"**

**Pixie's mouth dropped open. Izzie closed it for her. Helix crystals were too rare, and Angel had one**

**"Where'd you find them?" asked an amazed Fern**

**"The original Archangel leader had them, in other words, my mum had them, and my grandmother before that, my family had them all the way back to before sky knights." Said Angel**

**"Right, we're going to need to use them to boost up this resurrection crystal" said Sunni**

**"Shall I do it?" asked Angel**

**"Do what?" asked Jay**

**"Do the power transfer"**

**Amber nodded**

**Sunni retrieved the crystal from her room. The crystal was the colour of gold, and dazzled in the moonlight**

**"I'd advise you to keep that thing in the box while doing the power transfer" said Sunni. Angel took out a Helix crystal from one of her sai. She poked it against the resurrection crystal. In a few seconds, the resurrection stone had gone the colour of silver. Angel picked it up.**

**"Who's got a powerful enough move to make this thing work on full power?" asked Angel. Amber put her hand on her shoulder**

**"You've got a celestial fury as your move, they get more powerful as you put more energy into it" she said**

**Angel swallowed her fear of doing that move on full power, and flew off, with the crystal in one sai, and the other sai with a helix stone. The other helix stone was in her pocket.**

**Angel took out both sai. Before doing the Celestial Fury, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. This move could save lives, but take hers along with it. She opened her eyes. Holding her weapons in her hands, she did a jump with her hands above her head, did a forward flip, and crashed both sai together, releasing a powerful stream of energy on Atmosia.**

**The energy hit the dead with huge velocity; it could have injured everyone in Atmos.**

**Cyclonis looked up at Angel, who hung in the air for a second, before falling. Cyclonis checked her pocket for a floater crystal- nothing. She was going to watch Angel die, and there was nothing she or the others could do about it. A jet of blue light hit Angel, pulling her down safely. Everyone looked at Dark Ace, and everyone else.**

**Amber came crashing out of nowhere. She looked at Dark Ace and sat down crying. Angel lay limp in Dark Ace's arms. Dark Ace put Angel on the ground, and checked for a pulse. Something was there, and Angel was breathing. After a few seconds on the ground, Angel sat up again.**

**Cyclonis looked at her in shock. This 14 year old had just performed a move that could have killed her.**

**"You are so lucky to have a sister like that" said Cyclonis. Dark Ace smiled**

**"She's a survivor all right"**

**Angel looked at Amber, who was crying metres away. Angel jumped up, and went over.**

**"And she's still active even after all that. I'll never know how she does it" said Dark Ace**

**Amber looked up at Angel, who had tapped her on the shoulder. Amber stood there staring for a moment before fainting on the floor**

**Sunni started to laugh**

**"Well, this is a change for you" said Dreamy to Sunni**

**Dark Ace ran over to his sister, with Cyclonis, the Storm Hawks, Dove and Starling close behind. The Raptors, Ravess and Snipe had arrived by this time.**

**Cyclonis smiled, but turned away, pulling out a mirror as she went. She looked at it for a moment, and then put it in her pocket.**

**"If this gets me friends, then I'll be happy" she said. She walked up to the crowd.**

**"I know that, the Cyclonians haven't been the best people to deal with, but I'm willing to start fresh. There will be no more invasions of terras, no more attacks and especially, no more hatred." She looked over at the Storm Hawks as she said this.**

**"What is she doing?" asked Snipe**

**"The right thing" said Piper**

**"So what do you say?" asked Cyclonis, swallowing her nerves and smiling**

**Angel clapped, along with everyone else. Cyclonis looked happier than ever.**

**Dark Ace walked up to her**

**"That took courage" he said. Cyclonis nodded. Dark Ace looked in his pocket for something. He looked at Ravess, and mouthed "help!!"**

**Ravess looked at Fern "You're good with a bow and arrow, right?"**

**"Well, yeah, why do you ask?" she said curiously**

**"Fire this at Dark Ace" she said, giving Fern a small silk bag**

**Dark Ace looked at Angel for help next- he needed a distraction, and Angel was the only one he knew brave enough to do that**

**"Hey!! Cyclonis what's that?!" Angel pointed up in the air. Cyclonis and the whole crowd looked up. Fern fired the bag. Dark Ace caught it**

**"Er, sorry, trick of the eye I guess!" said Angel apologetically as the crowd looked at her questioningly**

**Dark Ace gave Fern and Angel the thumbs up, before pulling out a box from the bag.**

**"Um, Cyclonis, you know we've known each other for a long time" said Dark Ace as steadily as he could, although being very nervous. Cyclonis looked round at him.**

**Dark Ace gulped, and opened the box, inside was a diamond that glittered in the moon.**

**"Will you marry me?" he said as calmly as he could**

**Cyclonis' mouth dropped open**

**"Yes" she said excitedly**

**Everyone cheered. Fern, Ravess and Finn pulled out their crossbows and bows and fired some rainbow smoke crystals in the air, which exploded. Dreamy created a cool illusion of doves flying over the crowd**

**Ravess looked at Fern "have you ever thought about, maybe becoming an apprentice?"**

**Fern nodded "yeah, in my dreams. Guess there's no need for squadrons anymore"**

**"Want to become mine?" asked Ravess**

**Fern smiled "yeah"**

**"Everything's going to be fine now" said Cyclonis**

**Or so she thought…**


End file.
